


Meet Me With a Kiss, Please

by Dashables



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Hope with a Sad Ending, M/M, being in love, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashables/pseuds/Dashables
Summary: Idk what this is, it's short, angsty, and completely stupid. I wrote this at three in the morning cause I was sad, oops.





	Meet Me With a Kiss, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is, it's short, angsty, and completely stupid. I wrote this at three in the morning cause I was sad, oops.

Heat, heavy breathing, sweat. Shoes squeaking, shouts, the sound of skin slapping against volleyballs. 

Everything that Iwaizumi is used to. Nothing new, nothing different. It was a routine, a certain rhythm that was constantly on repeat, the only sense of calm in his life. He was leaning over, his hands pushing against his knees, breath rapid and hot. The male wiped the sweat off of his forehead, looking at the net that was a couple feet in front of him. 

It wasn't anything new. Oikawa might be in this gym more than he should be, but Iwaizumi had his days and evenings where he just couldn't leave the gym with the others. Oikawa wasn't there to tell him to leave, wasn't there to practice with him. 

Oikawa had a date. 

The thought spurred another burst of energy, making him pick up a stray ball and spike it right into the hardwood floor with a grunt. Iwaizumi stood there, staring at the spot where the ball hit and bounced off to the side. 

He shouldn't be feeling this. He shouldn't be affected. Iwaizumi was a guy, Oikawa was a guy, there was no way the two could be together as anything other than friends. It just didn't happen. 

It was drilled into his head ever since he was a kid, Oikawa always showed him that there just wasn't a possible way that two guys can actually love each other and be together as a couple rather than best friends. It broke his heart ever since he was a teen, a constant reminder that the love he felt would never be stopped and it would never be satisfied. 

Iwaizumi's fists were squeezed together tightly, his knuckles white and palm stinging from how his nails dug into the flesh. His brows furrowed, wanting to put his thoughts on anything other than his best friend. 

He shouldn't love him. He tries not to, but he just can't help it. 

The male bit his lip, the burst of energy draining and leaving his shoulders slumped, eyes looking tired and completely drained of life. Oikawa's dates were very frequent lately, and it didn't do good things to Iwaizumi's heart. 

"Iwa-chan when are you gonna get a girlfriend? You can't be alone forever!" Oikawa had yelled to him once, making Iwaizumi's heart plummet down to his feet. 

How could he explain that he couldn't? Not when his heart ached for the touches of his best friend, how he itched to hold his hands for a reason other than patching up some burst calluses. Iwaizumi spent countless of sleepless nights thinking about soft brown hair. 

Every time Oikawa touched him, he would shove him off, scared that maybe the other would feel the increase in his heart rate or how his ears would burn red. Iwaizumi stayed as far as possible. He cared for the other, he would die for Oikawa but there was no way to tell him that, no other way than to show it through being support, through letting Oikawa use his shoulder to cry on. Iwaizumi really shouldn't be happy when his friend is hugging him tight, crying into his neck because Iwaizumi was the only one letting him. 

There was a point in time where he tried to tell Oikawa his feelings. Oikawa didn't have a girlfriend for a while and he was increasingly clingy. Iwaizumi thought that maybe it meant something. He hinted, he almost told. He was going to tell until he saw Oikawa bent down over a girl, his lips connected to hers. 

Iwaizumi knew it would never happen. It couldn't. 

Oikawa always talked about how he didn't understand how a guy can't be attracted to girls because they were so pretty. Iwaizumi stayed silent. He feared that maybe the reason for Oikawa's constant talk about how being gay just wasn't possible meant that he was onto Iwaizumi, that he knew his secret. Sometimes Iwaizumi thought that Oikawa did know, but the fact that he knew and continued to touch him, to hug him, to lean into him so close hurt him beyond belief. Oikawa wasn't that evil; he hoped. 

He was deeply in love with his best friend and there nothing he could do. He couldn't tell, Oikawa made it quite clear that he was very much straight. If Iwaizumi were to tell, it would just ruin their friendship and take away the only thing he loved so dearly. So Iwaizumi stayed silent, stayed hurt because it wasn't anyone's fault but his own, how his own heart had betrayed him. He stayed silent because he wanted to feel Oikawa's warm touch even if it wasn't intended to be in any way romantic. 

Iwaizumi would take anything he could get. 

So he stood there, thinking about Oikawa's smile, how he walked so confidently, how he clung to Iwaizumi. He about how right now, a girl was receiving his smiles, his touches, his looks. How lucky she must be. It was something Iwaizumi could only ever dream about. 

"Iwa-chan? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice sounded, piercing through his thoughts and making him aware of where he was again. A weight settled around his shoulders, making him turn his head to look at the brunette. 

"Surprised? Sorry to scare you like that, my date just ended early cause she had to go to some family thing. I'm glad you're here! We can practice together~" Oikawa sang, smiling brightly at his best friend. Iwaizumi stared and gulped, his eyes flicking down to his best friend's mouth for just a second. 

Iwaizumi wished he could meet him with a kiss.


End file.
